PattyCake, PattyCake, Baker's Man
by Duchess Stagsleap
Summary: What the aliens REALLY came for. Sure to please any alien lover.
1. Default Chapter

My first Signs fic, so please bear with me. Anyway, this will be focusing more on the aliens than anything else, but the Hess Family (yes, that includes Merrill) shall be in this later on. ~~ The private didn't move. He dare not breathe. He tensed all the pigment cells in his body and prayed to the Gods that he wouldn't impulsively blend into the back wall. He really wanted to... "...What...is... this?" The Commander asked. In between his index and middle finger he held a flat circular object. It was tan color, and dotted with what looked like brown rat droppings. "S-she..." "Do NOT stutter in front of me, Private." "Yes, Sir. ... She made it." The Private pointed a long green finger at a little woman in the holding chamber just a few feet away, "That's all she knows how to make." .... "Then WHY did you bring her to me?!" The Commander roared, adding a sharp click at the end, and the Private thought he felt his head spilt. "It's sweet Sir. Try it." /Would he like it?/ The commander took a small bite and moved it around in his mouth, then swallowed. "I hate it," he said plainly, "it's not soft...or spongy... Take that female downstairs and get rid of her. "Y-yes Sir," The Private said softly. He activated the repulsors on the bottom of the glass-like chamber which held the blonde human female, and pushed her downstairs to the incinerators, her plastic "Mrs. Field's Cookies" pin gleaming softly in the overhead ultraviolet lights..... ~~ Confused? Think about the Brazilian Birthday Party... What was there? What did the Aliens REALLY come for? Ahhh, I know it's short, but longer chapter are coming soon. 


	2. Ch 2

Ack - sorry about the lack of spacing on the first chapter - I was working on a strange computer. Anyway, this new chapter is longer and more involved. Even though this is humor, it is not supposed to make you laugh right away.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Signs. The alien, Raknok, is my own invented character, along with his son and others.  
  
Raknok woke with a violent jolt. It was a dream. He was not dead and left to rot on the rock mountains of his home planet, he was alive and in his chamber on the invasion craft. He took a look around, peeked through the arched doorway to see his son playing on his hologame system.  
  
A shudder.  
  
He cannot erase what he did. He cannot go back in time to that place.  
  
He sunk back onto his hard cot and closed his great eyes. A small moan left his nonexistent lips as he pulled the heavy sheet over his shivering body covered with only his black, form-fitting bodysuit..  
  
Just a few more hours.  
  
He drifted back into a nightmared sleep, with the thought of death galloping around the wrinkles and passages in his mind.  
  
*** He was awoken by a soft whimper. It was a sound rarely heard in the military to which Raknok belonged, it was made only by young children. Realizing it was his son, he sat up quickly to see his tiny son in front of him, his hands covered in white pus. Raknok sighed and lifted his son onto his lap while grabbing a cloth from the bed side table. Gently, he wiped away the thick pus that was flowing out of the slits in his son's wrists.  
  
"I'm a gonna die, poppa?" he squeaked.  
  
Raknok looked down at his son. His young son was a much lighter color than himself; he almost looked neon green. His eyes were a bright purple, and sensitive to sunlight. He had yet to master blending into his surroundings, which his peers often tensed him about.  
  
"No," Raknok said lovingly. "it's normal. It happens to every boy - it's a sign that you are growing. " Young Rarknak cuddled up against his father, holding his wrists close. He had heard about his friends going through a lot a pain before their stingers came in, but afterwards it was well worth it. "Will I be able to hunt after this poppa?"  
  
A wave of grief  
  
"Perhaps, son."  
  
/I can't tell him. How can I tell him?/  
  
"Poppa?"  
  
.  
  
"What's wrong, poppa."  
  
Jolt  
  
"I have to see the commander soon love."  
  
/please don't ask why./  
  
"Why?"  
  
/shit/  
  
"I.I was foolish."  
  
Rarknak gasped and his marble eyes went wide. Foolish? When he did foolish things with his friends, he was always punished harshly. What would happen to his father?  
  
"Poppa.wh.what happened?"  
  
"This expedition for new resources might be cut short."  
  
."because of you?"  
  
"Yes, son."  
  
Rarknak didn't want to hear anymore. He buried his head in his father's chest and tried to make himself as small as possible.  
  
Oh, sorry this ends so abrubtly, I'm being pushed out of the computer lab. 


End file.
